Secrets of the Past
by CrimsonCrystalConstellation
Summary: After the War with Aizen, Ichigo disappeared, only to return and get dragged once more into Shinigami affairs. But this time with a few secrets of his own to hide.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back!

I came up with this a while ago and thought I would post it to see what you readers think.

To my followers for the Red Reaper Story, I will try to get a Chapter up soon! Hopefully by the end of the month. (but don't hold me to that)

* * *

When Aizen was defeated Ichigo lost his Soul Reaper powers. No longer able to hear Zangetsu and Shirosaki his innerwold became an almost unwelcome place, even though it was a reminder of what once was.

For all intents and purposes the Shinigami appeared to have abandoned him, the Visored and his friends in Soul Society had not spoken to him in three months – even Kisuke was avoiding him like the plague. His living friends were no better, every conversation was strained and stilted at best, at worst they would ignore him or go out of their way to not walk past him. That all changed at the end of those three months when one day Ichigo disappeared without a trace.

Leaving behind anything that could connect him to Karakura, the Kurosaki family, or the world of the dead.

One year and four months later Ichigo returned to Karakura never explaining where he had gone or what he had done. However there were obvious changes in him besides physical ageing, he was calmer, more level headed, and he walked with an ease that spoke of constant training. Though he was not the only one to change in the past year, his friends had grown more mature in his absence – but no less secretive around him. He met Ginjo though Chad and began training with them to retrieve his powers once more; though he seemed to know a bit more about their group than he let on.

After the return of his powers and Ginjo's defeat, he was dragged headlong into another Shinigami war. This time between Soul Reapers and the Quincy. As the war progressed Ichigo learned about his heritage about his Quincy mother, and his power continued to grow exponentially. At the risk of the human world becoming contaminated by the fighting in Soul Society a time barrier was put in place, protecting humanity but extending the war and leaving the human fighters trapped in the realm of the dead. By the end of the war approximately one thousand years had passed in Seireitei, and the time barrier ended when Yhwach was defeated by Ichigo's hand.

A portion of Ichigo's power was sealed after the 1,000 years war. The world of the living and the Soul Society are out of sync by about a thousand years.

After Yhwach's defeat the time lines remerged, but the damage was already done, the human children – turned – soldiers returned home find that only a week had passed since they left. Tired and hardened did not even begin to describe them, Ichigo even more so.

He walked lethal grace that spoke of immense power, his eyes were hardened by the things he had seen and the blood on his hands. When he walked through the senkimon unease entered his mind – only to be dismissed.

Two weeks, three days, nine hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-three seconds later Ichigo regretted that dismissal with all his heart… because his past – his secrets – have finally caught up with him.

* * *

As always please Read and Review! No flames please~ See you next Chapter!

C3


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a despicable human being. I am so sorry for not uploading anything, I promise I am not dead! All of my fics are still being written and I have created a tumblr for you readers to contact me with questions, prompts, bits that I have written of my stories, and whatever you want to say to me (just don't flame me I still have those marshmallows and I will use them). The account is crimsoncrystalconstellation. Now I will let you get on to the story, I will post again as soon as possible!**

* * *

Being awake at 3 a.m. was not unusual for Ichigo since the return of his powers. However, the reason for his state of consciousness was quite different than the usual hollow problem, rather a letter was delivered a few minutes prior and contained concerning news for him.

Ichigo has kept many secrets over the years, he was one of the few humans that interacted with the supernatural community, this included those outside of the Shinigami (not that anyone but him knew that). Unknown to the Soul Society, Karakura town was actually under guard by the Vampire Community, more specifically the only S.K. Class Vampire in existence.

To be fair though, said vampire had been in hiding for many years, and the only the Vampires and The Exorcists knew why. Now though, Ichigo was glaring hatefully at the letter in front of him, sealing the letter was the blood marked seal of the vampire High Council.

He would rather light himself on the fire than open letter, but that would cause more problems than solutions at the moment, so that idea was discarded – for now. Consideration did not cease, though considering burning the letter or opening it, quoting his favorite TV character, "Delicious tea or deadly poison?"

Sighing he opened the letter, "Deadly poison it is." As he read, his expression turned from resigned to horrified and back.

 _Greetings and salutations from The Vampiric Council to Ichigo Kurosaki,_

 _It is requested by the council to host the 750_ _th_ _Vartilious meeting in Karakura town so that the Shinigami may partake in the knowledge discussed. As in accordance with the laws of these meetings, it is necessary for those attending to request entrance from the most powerful being in control of the area._

 _Therefore, it has come to our attention that Ichigo Kurosaki is the only one to fit this description, and as such, this is our request. We desire for Ichigo Kurosaki to mediate between the races of this meeting, we require neutral ground in a place where Ichigo Kurosaki hold sway and is beneath no other._

 _The races represented are: Vampiric, Were, Druid, Fey, Fairy, Earth Spirits, Shadarious, Nymph, Shinigami, Demons, Angels, and Sorcerers. The time of meeting will remain as always, Early Autumn before the All Hallows Eve._

 _A messenger will come to your residency on the full moon in a fortnight for your response._

 _Thank you for your consideration. We await your response._

 _Machelo Votaros, High Councilman of the Japanese Vampiric Council_

Shocked horrified silence consumed Ichigo as he reread the letter. He wasn't sure what happened next as his ears started ringing and everything seemed to freeze.

Ichigo jumped when a large hand landed on his shoulder shaking him out of his daze, turning he saw the concerned eyes of his father, "I called your name five times. Are you all right?" Sighing Ichigo ran a hand through his hair while gesturing for Isshin to sit, when he did so Ichigo go pushed the letter over to him. Isshin picked it up reading it calmly as the blood slowly drained from his face.

"You do realize that the Shinigami will want to know about this… right?" Worry echoed in his voice as he looked at Ichigo.

"You honestly think that they will react calmly to this? That they would even consider allowing this to occur? Don't be foolish, they wouldn't let me near the rest of the Supernatural Community, let alone host a meeting where all of them are present."

"I'll take that as a no then. At least tell Kisuke and the Visored"

Wry laughter rang through the room as its occupants looked at each other, "Kisuke isn't going to be the only one asking questions is he?"

"No he's not… why are they viewing you as in charge? The Shinigami are the ones in charge of the town. How do you even have connections to the supernatural besides the Shinigami?"

"That –" footsteps coming down the stairs cut Ichigo off, and seconds later Yuzu and Karin entered the kitchen. Ichigo quickly hid the letter from view, much to his father's confusion. Rather, than the fear that Isshin expected he found irritation, concern, and _amusement –_ 'what the hell?' in Ichigo's eyes. In a blink the emotions were gone and Ichigo was standing to leave.

Cabinets were being opened and a tired sigh emanated from Yuzu, "Ichi-nii, can you get me the plates, they're up to high." A soft hum of acquiesce reverberated through the room as he moved toward the cabinet. A smirk creeped across his face as he watched his father's growing frown of irritation through the corner of his eye.

"Goat face why are you glaring at Ichi-nii."

Isshin frowned even harder at the accusation, "Karin, I'm not glaring at your brother. We were having a serious conversation when you two came down here and now he's being evasive." A grin had made its way across Isshin's face by the time he had finished speaking, a scheming gleam showing in his eyes.

Ichigo's smirk had long faded only to be replaced be a thunderous scowl that was aimed at the now grinning man.

"Ichi-nii –" Two female voices wined in unison.

His face softened, though only slightly, "Girls, the conversation was not something you need to hear."

"Ichi-nii, you said no more secrets." The teary eyed puppy look that Yuzu was sporting, while quite effective usually, seemed to have no effect on the eldest of the three Kurosaki children.

"Yuzu –"

"No Ichi-nii, you said no more secrets, so tell us what's going on." One was difficult enough to deny, but both of his sisters… he did not stand a snowballs chance in hell to say no.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine."

He handed over the letter to the girls and let them read it over. Concern and worry crawled over their faces though it was Karin who spoke her tone low as if afraid of being overheard, "What do you want to do?"

"To be honest, I want nothing to do with this meeting, however, that isn't really an option at the moment. So I will have to accept and host them while they're here."

Isshin was no less tense at this declaration but prompted, "Where you host it? I doubt that Kisuke will allow anyone into his training area, and a warehouse is no ware near fancy enough for a meeting of this caliber. The Shinigami have never been invited to one of them, and even we have heard horror stories about hosts being killed for not pleasing all of the races present."

Ichigo scoffed, "I highly doubt that any of those present at the meeting will have the audacity to do something that barbaric let alone stupid, and if they are they'll get what they deserve. Where it will be held really isn't your concern."

His father huffed crossing his arms over his chest, "Oh but it is my concern, they will be in the area. So we should know what we're getting into – more than that, you will be with them, and you're more of a trouble magnate than I want to admit."

Rolling his eyes and frowning he attempted to placate Isshin, "Dad, I'm more protected than most people, I have some heavy hitters in the supernatural community backing me… That, may include, the only S.K. class vampire in existence."


End file.
